


The Origin of Mating Marks

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cliche, Crack, Multi, Sexual Content, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-30
Updated: 2005-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome has an odd obsession with fairy tales that involve mating marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin of Mating Marks

She thought that in all her sacrifices, falling through wells and trudging through war-torn Japan would earn her a much deserved true love like in fairy tales. And with all her exposure to demons, she got this strange notion in her head that if she were to fall in love with a demon and he with her, she would be rewarded with a visible mating mark to indicate a monogamous devotion.

Though the origin of this notion was moot, it did grow into a creepy obsession that would not go away.

~*~

Thus, after wading through sexual tension and boring subplots of lesser demon of the month encounters, she found herself lying naked on the forest floor next to a warm body, a warm body of a sexy hanyou with fuzzy dog ears, to be exact.

The sex had been incredible and his ‘weapon’ had been as large as she expected, but she still waited for something more. And afterwards, when he wanted to cuddle with her, much like normal boyfriends would, she refused it, throwing his hands off her. He looked over at her in confusion, only to see her arching her neck to his face, awaiting something.

“Kagome, what is it?” he asked in confusion.

“Aren’t you going to bite me?” she asked with exasperation.

He stuttered, “Bite you?”

She made a sound of indignation. “Well, duh, to mark me as yours!”

“But Kagome…”

“Just do it!” she hissed at him, prompting his complete compliance.

Smiling contently at the pain, she clutched the bloody mark and giggled.

Inuyasha shook his head. THEN she would allow him to cuddle.

~*~

While he didn’t seem to understand the true implications of the mark, she was satisfied. She deluded herself that he was hers and out of Kikyo’s reach once and for all.

That is until…

She screamed, inwardly cursing and feeling betrayed as she spotted Inuyasha, under a tree, which was most likely the same damned tree in every instance, kissing that… that clay harlot!

She could have sworn the “mating mark” burned to mirror the emotions of betrayal.  
If she only knew she was merely getting an infection.

 

~*~

And by some insidious ploy by the gods, she had run into Inuyasha’s very dangerous, yet sexy full demon brother Sesshoumaru. Though he threatened to kill her on several occasions, she was only half-surprised to learn that he had always cared for her from a distance, noticing her beauty and power.

“I want you, my miko,” he said seductively in her ear. Of course, he just HAD to say things seductively. He was beautiful, mysterious, and completely lethal.

What girl wouldn’t go for that within the last five minutes of catching her boyfriend with his ex?

And it didn’t help that she had a fondness of guys with pretty hair.

She was then delighted when he forced her to the ground on her knees and took her from behind, doggie-style. “This is how TRUE dog demons make love,” she tittered happily. She was even more pleased when he bit her shoulders, her back, and even the old mating mark that Inuyasha had given her.

Her face flushed and her body relaxed as he fell over her after reaching his peak. His sweaty closeness and blood dripping from his marks were the proof she needed that her eternal love had finally come.

That is until …

“Well, it’s been fun,” he said, and he slapped on his clothes and armor and took to the sky. Kagome gaped at his sudden retreat, feeling betrayed AGAIN that someone had robbed her of a meaningful mating mark by jumping ship. What was a mark worth to him, anyway? If she only knew that Sesshoumaru just liked things a little rough.

~*~

“Kukuku…” he cackled, circling around her as she stumbled with a weary heart through the forest. Naraku outstretched his tentacles and grabbed her. “Kukuku… I have you now, miko.”

She waved her hand listlessly in the air and half-yawned. “Yadda yadda yadda…”

And he spirited her away to a mysterious castle that no one was supposed to know about.  
He set her down on fluffy, romantic futon covers and Kagome’s eyes glazed over placidly as he hovered nude above her.

Shock! She never would have guessed that Naraku might have wanted her for anything besides her powers and jewel shards, but it was only fitting that he’d want to mate with her as well… being an evil guy and all.

She closed her eyes on cue, arched her neck to expose herself to him. ‘It’s pretty much a given that he wants to steal me away from Inuyasha and take me as a mate for himself,’ she mused, seeing movement out of the corner of her eye.

She became surprisingly attentive as tentacles outstretched and zoomed after her. She screamed as something entered her, something that was naturally not SUPPOSED to enter her, and especially not THERE. She muffled a cry of disappointment that her third mating mark would not be on her neck.

~*~

Disposed like garbage, Kagome limped out of Naraku’s hidden castle, thanking the gods that her orifices were all intact… barely. She was morbidly tired of these games, and she wondered just how exactly she knew about this mating mark to begin with.

Her feet stomped in the direction of two jewel shards, indicating that her last hope in achieving fairy tale love was in the land of wolf demons. She thought that since Kouga had claimed her as ‘his woman’, he would know something about this mating business.

And when he found her, worn out, tired, and full of fresh scrapes, he whisked her away and nursed her wounds. When she was strong enough, she made a decision.

“Kouga, do you still want me to be your woman?” Kagome asked hesitantly. Her luck with ‘mates’ had been atrocious until this point, and she hoped it would only get better.

 

He froze, his face beaming with incredulity. “Are you joking?” He eyed her suspiciously. She weakly shook her head. He launched up and cried out in jubilation, “I won! I finally won! Haha!” He turned to her, taking her hands into his and smiling triumphantly. “So have you told Dog-breath that you’ve chosen ME over him?”

“Well… I sorta chose him first, but was tossed aside,” she confessed. Kouga’s face fell and he let go of her hands.

“So… I’m second?” His voice shook with anger. She winced at his quivering lip.  
Cursing her unyielding honesty, she went on to say, “Well, you’re actually the fourth.”

Ice blue eyes narrowed at her. HE had a good mind to throw her out, but instead, he pounced on her.

Kagome screamed in surprise and exhilaration. The time had FINALLY come. She would grasp her true love. She arched her exposed neck as his fangs dipped down toward her. She froze upon realizing that his smile was not seductive. Rather, it was feral.

“So…” she stammered, “are you going to mate with me?”

With gnashing teeth and utterances of hoarse laughter, he replied, “Mate with you? Are you kidding me? I’m going to EAT you!”

He had given up eating humans, by her request, for far too long. And since he was pegged fourth in her line of suitors, the notion no longer applied. Licking his salivating chops, he felt like having her as his first victim after breaking into the habit again seemed only appropriate.

~*~

She was about to be devoured by an angry wolf prince, but Kagome’s heart swelled with hope when she heard someone call her name. Kouga stopped his assault, and they both looked up at the intrusion.

Ayame looked at Kouga with angry eyes, and then to Kagome with sympathetic ones. She chided Kouga for his present actions.

“Kouga! What are you doing? Haven’t you given up on Kagome yet?”

“But Ayame…” he stammered as Ayame rescued the girl from under his grasp.  
“Kagome, are you okay?”

Kagome shook her head, feeling the rocks rattle inside. Her love life may have been in the toilet, but at least she could walk away with her life.

“Thank you, Ayame.” She sighed, following the girl’s footsteps as she hauled her away from Kouga’s den and into her own.

Giggling, Ayame stopped and turned to her, cupping Kagome’s cheeks in her hands and branding her with a hot, sloppy kiss. A random noise surfaced from Kagome’s throat to indicate her surprise.

“Don’t mention it,” Ayame bubbled, pulling the stunned girl into a rib-smashing embrace.

Kagome had searched throughout feudal Japan for that perfect love, but this was not what she had in mind. She scared herself even more when she pondered what sort of mark a female mate would bestow on her.

And when she felt Ayame tug away her clothes, she finally figured that ideas about mating marks were quite irrelevant.

FIN


End file.
